Revival of Memory
by karkashan
Summary: Aizen was dead, the world saved. But Memories of the girl that never existed start to return, appearing as freakish nightmares.Then the Nightmare becomes reality, and Ichigo is hurled into a new struggle. Ichigo x Senna, IchiSen.
1. Prologue

Revival of Memory-Prologue 

_Ichigo looked at his surroundings, noting as he did so that it was night. He was standing on a bridge, a very familiar bridge. Renji, Urahara and the others were standing around him, staring at the person at his side. Slowly he turned to the person as well. _

_His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips. It was Senna. He then realized where he was, he was back on the bridge, about to lose her again. He turned to her when her grip on his Soul Reaper uniform tightened. He gazed at her, wondering what she was thinking._

"_Ichigo, I'm scared." said Senna with a small tremor in her voice. _

_Ichigo looked at her with a worried expression on his face, "Senna…"_

_Senna closed her eyes, her brow furrowed as she continued, "But…" her grip tightened on his Shihakusho, and all Ichigo wanted to do was gather her in his arms and hold on for dear life. "_"_But…I won't let it go! A world like this, that's so fun! Where so many people live, where…where you live, Ichigo!" She relaxed her hold on his black uniform and she pushed herself away from him. _

"_But it will be okay," she said with a sigh, " the blanks are still with me. If I use their energy, I know I can return both worlds to normal." Her gaze turned away from him, and gradually the Soul Reaper Uniform became the clothes she had worn while she had resided within her Gigai. _

_Ichigo's heart ached as he looked at her, "Senna…"_

_Senna clasped her hands behind her back, talking quietly so that only Ichigo and herself could hear the conversation. "If the world ended, you'd disappear too." She turned towards him, closing her eyes. Her smile drove a stake through his heart. "I don't want that to happen."_

_She clasped her hands together, almost as if in prayer. She began to glow with an intense golden light. _

_Ichigo's heart froze for an instant, before he frantically said, "Stop! You've go to-"_

_He was interrupted by Senna. She had tears in her eyes as she did so, "I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you die!"_

_However, unlike what really happened, Senna was not enveloped in a small typhoon. Instead, there was a flash of crimson lightning that crashed right beside her. Ichigo braced himself in order not to be flung from the side of the bridge. Dust and debris swirled around and around. _

_When the dust finally settled, Ichigo nearly had a heart attack at the sight before him. A man had a hold of Senna. He had twisted her arms cruelly behind her back, and she grimaced in pain at her assailant's actions. The assailant had a vicious sneer on his face, glaring at Ichigo as he did so. The reason Ichigo nearly had a heart attack was because of the man's face. The man's face was one that Ichigo knew very well. He knew it better than any other human being on the planet. It was his face after all. _

_His double wore a black and grey version of the attire that Kariya Jin had often worn. The other orange head wore two medallions, which hung from his ears. They both had the Bounto symbol on them. They gave of an insidious glow in the darkness, extinguishing hope with their very presence. _

_Ichigo gripped the hilt of his zanpakutoh tightly, "Who the hell are you, you bastard!?"_

_His counterpart's sneer intensified as he replied, "Why, I thought it was fairly obvious, Tou-san. I'm you."_

_Ichigo wielded his zanpakutoh in front of him, "Stop playing games! What do you want with Senna."_

_The other Ichigo frowned slightly, "Now, now, why do you have to go and ruin my fun like that, Tou-san. As I said before, it should be fairly obvious." He pointed a single finger at Ichigo, "I want you…" It was then that Ichigo noticed that all of his nakama's clothing were in small heaps, along with a small pile of dust. His counterpart's insane smirk appeared, "…to __**suffer!**__" The evil twin then placed his mouth over Senna's neck. She gave Ichigo one last pleading look, before she too, turned to dust._

"Senaaaa!" screamed Ichigo, waking up with a start. His body shuddered with horror at what he had witnessed. Sweat rolled off of him in droves, covering his sheets and drenching his pillow. He shuddered again as he placed his head in his hands. A dream…it was all just a dream…he hoped.

--------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------

TBC

----------- ------------ ----------- ----------- --------- ----------- --------- -------

AN: This is just something I have decided to challenge myself to write. I am not a regular updates kind of guy, but I will work hard on doing so. Traitor of Hope will still be updated as frequently as possible as well.

I'll let you decide if this and my one-shot _He was the Moon, She the Wind_ go together. Anyway, I will try to have another chapter by Tuesday. Maybe even sooner.


	2. Ch1:Wake

Chapter One: Wake

A hollow let out a terrifying howl. It was almost thirty feet tall, making it a Huge Hollow. Its mask was in the shape of a fearsome bird of prey. Four giant wings sprouted from its back, each one looking more like jagged pieces of ice than wings. Its tail was over twice as long as it was tall. It snaked along the ground, the Cobra-masked hollow head on the end letting out an unearthly hiss. The main hollow head let out another howl before leaping high into the air. As it made its swift descent, energy encompassed its claws. The snake head opened its mouth, forming a cero in its maw.

There was a blur of black and orange, and the sound of metal cutting through metal was heard by those able. The hollow at first seemed unfazed, but when the blur became distinct, revealing a Shinigami, the hollow broke away into many pieces, its blood raining down in droves.

The orange haired death god twirled his zanpakutoh in a fierce, tight circle. The blood hit the blade, but not him. When the shower of blood ended, Ichigo held his blade out in front of him. Holding his hand up, he softly chanted a Kidou spell that would clean the blade. After doing so, he flipped it up and down. He then pulled it sideways in front of him, running his hand along the blade as he did so. When he finished this motion, the bandages had been wrapped once again around his sword. He placed it over his shoulder, feeling once again the comfortable weight of Zangetsu on his back.

Using the reishi, or spirit particles, that floated freely in the atmosphere, he raced across the sky towards his home. Skidding to a halt in front of his window, he used the fact that he was made up from reishi to phase through the wall. He nearly tripped over his bed when he saw the condition his body was in. In his haste to finish the Hollow before school, Ichigo had caused his body to land in a compromising position with a chair.

After punching his father in the face and sending him crashing to the opposite side of the room, Ichigo made his way to school. As he walked along, he came across his giant of a nakama, Chad. Chad nodded his head at Ichigo, and a companionable silence fell between them on the way to school.

When they entered the room, Ichigo noticed that Rukia and the others were talking on one side of the room. He headed over there, dropping his things off at his desk as he did so. When he got within earshot, he raised a hand and said, "Yo."

Rukia's face grew irritated, and was about to reply when a powerful reiatsu suddenly made the atmosphere feel denser than it already was. Rukia fished for something in her pocket, and then threw a small pill at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed it and swallowed it, feeling once again the strange sensation of being forced from his body for the second time that day. Smirking at Rukia when she was glomped by Kon, Ichigo faced out of the school and headed for the source of the strange reiatsu.

As he leaped over the last of the buildings between him and the unknown enemy, he came face to face with an Arrancar. The Arrancar had hip tilted to the side, one of its long sleeves covering the bottom portion of its face. Three diamond shaped tattoos were on its forehead, its broken hollow's mask stuck firmly to its face.

The hollow sneered at Ichigo, "Yare, yare, what took you so long to get here, Ichigo-san? I was starting to wonder if you would ever show up." The sword wielding hollow moved his hand over his heart and made a mocking bow. He straightened and smiled at the Death God, "My name is Luppi, ex-number Six, and I have come to make you suffer."

Having said that, the hollow leaped at Ichigo, sword drawn. Ichigo blocked the attack and used his superior strength to shove the former deceased being away from him. Luppi then resheathed his sword. He concentrated his power to his center, and said in a quiet yet fierce voice, "Strangle, Trepadora."

There was a great crash as the air around the former Espada seemed to vaporize. When the smoke cleared, sixteen appendages sprouted from Luppi's back. Additional shoulder plates had formed, along with what appeared to be cannons protruding from each. "Do you like it, Ichigo-san? This is my new power. With it, I'm going to level this pathetic town you call home."

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Ichigo.

Luppi's expression grew serious as he replied, "Because I was ordered too."

"Who ordered you?' asked Ichigo. His voice changed to a yell, "I killed Aizen myself! There is no one left to order you."

Luppi rolled his eyes at Ichigo's stupidity, "Kujo Dorobou-sama."

Ichigo grew confused, "What?'

Luppi laughed, "I said that I am under orders from Kujo Dorobou-sama to…" his spiritual pressure intensified, "make you _**suffer**_!"

Sixteen tentacles shot out at Ichigo, trying their very best to kill him. Feeling a crunch, Luppi laughed out loud.

He then heard a voice behind him say, "Why would you serve this, Kujo?" Ichigo had gotten behind him, Bankai activated and resting on his shoulder.

Luppi gave a little _tch_ of annoyance. "Because," he said, "I am forever in debt to Kujo Dorobou-sama. He was the one who brought me back from the abyss of death, and gave me this power. I can deny him nothing, big or small. And he wants me to make you suffer." He raised an eyebrow and let loose his most manic grin, "So who am I to deny him that!?"

The cannons on his back swiveled around, and before Ichigo could do anything, two Grand Ray Ceros were directed at him. Ichigo dodged and reappeared in front of Luppi, slashing at his face.

Luppi barely managed to dodge. The cut on his cheek was testament to that. He glared at Ichigo and said with a growl, "How did you survive my Cero attack?"

Ichigo turned around to face him, and Luppi's eyes widened at the sight of the hollow mask that rested on the orange haired teens face. The yellow eyes stared at the hollow for a few seconds, before Ichigo responded. "I think you already know the answer." He held his sword sideways in front of him, "Shall we dance?" He then disappeared from sight.

Luppi's tentacles shot out all around him, attacking and defending. Ichigo moved in a counter-clockwise motion around the Arrancar, slashing and blocking when needed. He then increased his speed to its max and went over and clockwise. Pulling the blade over his head, he said, "Getsuga Tenshou."

A black wave of deadly energy surged towards Luppi at a frightening speed. Eyes wide with terror, the former Espada flipped his tentacles so that eight were connected to the back of each shoulder cannon. "Ryuujin Taihou!" (Dragon God Cannon!)

A great reddish purple beam shot out, a sneering dragon in form. It shattered Getsuga Tenshou and continued onward. Ichigo was hit with the full brunt of the attack, causing him seemingly serious injury. He began to fall, but was caught by Luppi's tentacles.

He was then brought in front of Luppi, held only about a half yard away. Luppi tilted his head to the side, smirking as he did so. "Did you really expect to beat me, Ichigo-san? You had no chance at all, you know." He sighed, "I really don't know what Kujo-sama saw in you that he would start a war just to make you suffer, but it doesn't matter anymore. Goodbye, Ichigo-san. It was fun while it lasted."

Before he could finish Ichigo off, Ichigo held his blade out in front of him, his other hand on the dull part of the blade. Luppi laughed at him, "Nice try, Ichigo-san, but I'm afraid it won't work. My tentacles will grab your arm and stop you before you can even release your Getsuga Tenshou. Now die!!!"

Ichigo simply tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and said, "Getsuga Tenshou."

A great cone of black energy engulfed them both. It shook the very earth with its ferocity. Ichigo's nakama could see it from where they were, over twenty miles away. The black cone cast a Twighlight effect over the town, causing everything to be bleach of color for almost an entire minute.

When the energy had faded, Ichigo stood alone in the sky. Panting heavily, he let his mask shatter and fall towards the ground, before flash stepping away from the battle site.

------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------

In a large office building, one office was encompassed in darkness, the only light being cast came from an oval video feed. The feed was simply two dimensional, considering that it was composed of reishi.

A lone man sat in an armchair, sipping on a glass of ruby wine while watching said video feed. One leg was crossed, propped up so that his foot rested on the knee of his other leg. His expression was obscured from view, but his killing intent would have made it hard for normal humans to breathe.

He stood up from the chair and walked towards the fireplace. Snapping his fingers, a small flicker of Kidou echoed through the room, causing the fireplace to spring to life. The extra light illuminated the three figures standing at attention behind him. They each wore identical masks, one half happy and laughing, the other half sad and crying.

Draining the rest of the wine in the glass, the man threw it into the fireplace. Once he heard the satisfying shatter of glass, he turned to his subordinates. "It seems that we must use different methods if we are to make him truly suffer." He flexed his right hand, causing his fingers to pop all at once. "Very well, I will have assignments for your subordinates later this evening. See to it that they do not fail me. Am I understood?"

Three inhuman voices responded, "Completely, Kujo-sama."

----------------- -------------- -------------------- --------

TBC

-------- -------- --------- --------- --------- ---------- ----

AN: Whoa, now that is just weird. This has to be the fastest I've ever updated. It probably won't happen again anytime soon, but here's hopin' it does. Don't worry, Senna will show up again soon.

Buenas Noches.


	3. Ch2:Sen no Yoru wo Koete, Act One

Chapter Two: Sen no Yoru wo Koete, Act 1: Enter Rage Stage Left

It was a peaceful morning in Karakura Town. The sun had just emerged over the horizon, casting its joyous rays over the quaint little Japanese town. The sky was filled with a wonderful range of many different colors and hues. The sweetest of birdsongs filled the air, broken only occasionally by the low rumble of a passing automobile. It was a very peaceful morning indeed.

This is a complete and total lie. There is no such thing as a peaceful morning in the 'small' town of Karakura. To say that Karakura had peaceful mornings was like saying that the Pope wasn't Catholic. There was just no way it could ever be.

Why did this town never have a single peaceful morning? Ichigo Kurosaki would more than likely be the most reliable person to ask. Not only does he know the source of the peaceful morning breaker, he has the unfortunate distinction in being his son.

Yes, Isshin Kurosaki once again made quite the ruckus in yet another expression of love and his devotion of being a father. The usual, "Good morning, Ichigooooo!!!" punctuated the air and served as an alarm clock for hundreds of people.

Also as per usual, a loud thump and a "Shut the hell up Old Man!!" was also heard.

Ichigo glared at his father, hand covering his sire's face and body keeping the former Shinigami pinned to the ground. Seriously, why couldn't his father be normal? Or at least act like it? It's like Kami-sama had something against him or something. Not only did he have a psycho father, but all of his friends seemed to have more issues than he did.

Case in point, one of Rukia's first actions upon meeting him was to place him in a binding spell, and then when he criticized her crappy drawings, proceeded to give him a marker mustache. That still grinded his gears from time to time, how could she have dared take advantage of his helplessness like that?

Throwing his father out of his room and clear across the hallway where he landed in a twitching heap, Ichigo headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Pulling back his seat and sitting down, Ichigo grabbed the paper and began to unfold it while he asked his sweet tempered little sister, "What's for breakfast Yuzu?"

Yuzu, as bright and cheerful as she always was, replied in slightly put out voice, "Ichi-nii, what did you do to Tou-san? Whatever it was you did almost made the pots on the stove fall right on top of me."

Ichigo just gave a grunt in reply, choosing to designate the question as not important enough, considering it was just their father they were talking about. A feminine voice said in a tired manner, "I wouldn't worry about it to much Yuzu. The old goat chin has gone through worse before; he can survive being thrown clear across the hallway."

Ichigo folded down the paper just enough to give his tomboyish sister a glare, before unfolding it back and continuing to read the story about the four car pile up last week. Evidently, a malfunction at one light caused it, but investigators were still unsure as to the cause of the malfunction.

Yuzu looked concerned, and clutching her favorite ladle, waved it at Karin. "Karin-chan, you shouldn't be so mean to Tou-san."

Karin rolled her eyes at the ceiling before replying, "Come on Yuzu, you heard him this morning, he probably deserved it." She tapped her chin in thought, "Although, it was pretty violent, even for Ichi-nii. And we both know how violent he can be."

Ichigo violently put down the paper, his twitching eyebrow and his usual scowl in place, "I'm right here you know," he said.

Karin put on her best shocked expression, even though her tone was dripping wet with sarcasm, "Really? I had no idea that you were here at all, Ichi-nii. I thought there was a monkey with a snake for a tail sitting in your place." Both she and Yuzu giggled as his scowl grew fiercer and he had to close his eyes and count to ten in order not to give in. He really did not need to be reminded of that red-haired jerk this early in the morning.

Karin's facial expression grew pitying as she continued, "Ichi-nii, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare last night?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head. For the past month, every other night or so, he would have a nightmare. He never really ever remembered them, but he could still remember with crystal clarity how scared he had been when he had awoken. A cold sweat had gripped him, and he had found it hard to breathe. Three nights ago, that had changed. He had remembered everything. He had watched, helpless to do anything, when that strange copy of himself had killed Senna. He remembered the way she had looked at him, pleading with her eyes to save him.

Lasts night dream had been different, but it had not been any better. He also remembered it with crystal clarity, although a couple of scenes were kind of hazy. In fact, when he dwelled on it, he felt like he was reliving it once again…

_He was running, running, running. Away from or towards something, he could not tell._

_He was encompassed in total darkness. Not a single light could be seen, but he could tell that he was in an extremely narrow corridor. Every once in a while he would bump into it and have to use his other arm to straighten himself. He would never stop moving, however. He was running and he could not stop._

_He was running, running, running. Away from or towards something, he could not tell._

_He began to see a light and the far end of the corridor. He picked up speed as his heart filled with hope at the sight. He ran for half an hour, and still he had not entered the light. He started to slow down, but he felt an insidious cold at his back, and continued. He was running even faster now, and he could not stop._

_He was running, running, running. Away from or towards something, he was doing both at the same time. _

_As he finally entered the light, he increased his speed even further. He had come out onto a highway in the middle of the great plains of America. A lone motorcycle and leather jacket were waiting for him as he reached the edge of the road. Moving as quickly as possible, he put the jacket on and revved up the engine. Feeling something heavy in the pocket, he reached in and pulled out some shades. Putting them on he hit the gas and sped away from the dark corridor. He felt a tug on his chest, like he was being pulled east, away from the setting sun. He went that way; he could not stop himself even if he wanted._

_He was riding, riding, riding. He was riding towards something, although he did not know what._

_As he was riding, he could see a great gorge coming up in front of him. It was still dozens of miles off, but even from that distance he could barely make out the obsidian castle that hung above the abyss of the gorge. Its very presence made him uneasy, but him kept going towards it. The thing he was trying to find was there, even though he had no idea what it was. He kept on going towards it; he could not stop himself even if he wanted._

_He was riding, riding, riding. He was riding towards something, although he did not know what._

_As he was riding, he heard before he saw several more motorcycles bearing down on him. He heard not only the sound of their engines, he heard their woops and battle cries. They were riding straight towards him, about four strong. As they grew closer, he could see what they looked like. They all wore identical clothing. They all wore medieval like purple tunics, though they seemed more like a jester's than they seemed practical. They all wore a large conical hood made of a deep black cloth. On their faces, they each wore an unhappy mask like the one found in many European opera houses and theatres. As soon as they got in range, they let loose four large green bursts of Kidou energy at him. Responding to this challenge, he reached down behind him and grabbed a piece of the support for the brake light. It came off with ease, revealing itself to be in reality the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu. Needless to say, a wave of dark energy surged forward and utterly destroyed the howling masked men._

_He was riding, riding, riding. He was fighting, fighting, fighting. He knew not what he searched for. He knew not his enemies._

_As he drew even nearer to the castle over the gorge, he heard behind him the roar of a powerful motor. Glancing behind him he saw yet another one on a motorcycle, racing towards him. However, this one was different. He wore white baggy pants and jacket. The jacket only came down to right above his abs, and it was open and exposed his 'I hate the Bunnies' t-shirt, which was black. He too, wore a mask, but unlike the purple clad 'Hyenas', this particle enemy wore a Japanese samurai mask, its scowling face glaring at the orange haired Shinigami as it drew closer._

_He was riding, fighting, riding. He drew nearer to an unfamiliar castle, being chased by an unfamiliar blue haired enemy. _

_As he came upon the ramp at the edge of the gorge, he noticed that the castle had not protection. He cranked up the speed, suddenly moving to the left when he felt a powerful blast howl in the air towards him. Dodging it, he leaped through the air towards the castle…_

Here the memory of the dream became quite hazy…

_He did remember pain. Pain in his head. Pain in his legs. Pain all over his freaking body. He also remembered jumping through black flames._

_When he cleared the flames, he found himself inside a hall of mirrors. Or to be more accurate, a maze of mirrors. But when he took his first step, the mirrors shifted and allowed him access to the center of the room. Running as he had done before, he came upon an altar with seven black candles. The candles were lit, their smoke obscuring the view of the mirror in front of him. He walked over towards the mirror, being careful not to trip over the altar and its creepy candles. He reached out to the mirror, attempting to wipe away the ash that covered them. However, something happened that he was not expecting. He fell through the mirrors._

_He was falling, falling, falling. He was falling into a room he had never seen before. He was seeing something he did not want to see._

_The other side of the mirror was an alternate plane, a room that did not exist in this one, but was able to be reached by the mirror he had fallen through. A wall was in front of him, with two branching paths that wrapped around it. As he made his was around, he noticed that on the opposite side were a pair of sliding doors. One was white and seemed safe to touch. The other was ebony. It was bathed in obsidian flames, though no heat was given off. Instead, the flames seemed to suck the very warmth from the surrounding atmosphere. Thinking to take the safer path, he opened the white door._

_He heard a click from behind him, but ignored it. He heard the sound of hundreds of those 'Hyenas', but he ignored it. He heard the sound of himself laughing maniacally, but again, he ignored it._

_The other side of the door held a sight that he had not wanted to see. An altar, identical to the one on the other side of the mirror, except it was white, stood before him. Its purity was tainted however, tainted with the crimson color of fresh blood. A body lay on the altar, its throat cut. He tried to let out a scream, but he could not. For before him laid the body of the one who had claimed his heart even though she had been with him a handful of days at most. The girl who lay before him was none other than the former Memory Rosary, Senna._

_He was falling, falling, falling yet again. This time it was not a physical falling, but he fell nonetheless. He knew he could not possibly fall any further now._

_He heard a cackling laugh behind him. He spun around, only to be greeted by the sight of the very spitting image of himself. His copy wore a black version of an Espada outfit, with red trim instead of black. The copy held a sword in his hand, dripping with blood._

_He tried to scream, but it only came out as a whisper, "Why? Why did you kill her?"_

_His double held a hand to its face and chuckled darkly. Pretty soon, the chuckling turned to insane laughter. Calming itself, the doppelganger sneered at him, "I killed her for one reason and for one reason only. She was in the way."_

_He tried to scream again, "She was in the way of what?"_

_His copy's sneer grew wider…_

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?" said a concerned Karin.

Ichigo blinked several times and rubbed his eyes vigorously to get rid of the remaining images. Smiling reassuringly at her, he said, "Don't worry Karin, I'll be just fine. Anyway, I promised Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiru I would hang out with them today, since its Saturday and all. So I should be back for dinner." Walking out of the door, he raised his hand behind him in a short wave. "You also might want to make sure dad is okay. I thought I heard something crack."

-------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------------- -----------

Senna once again woke up to darkness, chained to a bed that was pushed to the far wall of the tiny room she had been in for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was really a little over a week.

Where was she? Why was she chained like this? She knew they didn't want her to die just yet, as she was regularly given food by was of a pulley delivery system that had an opening near the head of her bed. Why did they want her well fed? More importantly where was Ichigo?

The door to the room opened and she had to squint due to the intense light. When her vision finally cleared, she looked up at the person who had entered the room. She couldn't make out his clothing, but she could see his head quite clearly. He wore a happy/sad mask on his face, hiding his identity from her. He stepped closer into the room, his long white hair framing his horrid visage.

----------- ------------------- -------------------------- --------------- -----------

Just as Ichigo was about to head back home, he heard a strange sound. He scratched his head, trying to place it. It seemed familiar, but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out where he had heard it. He froze, however, as Chad asked him,

"Doesn't that sound like a Hyena?"

Before anyone could move ten purple blurs shot passed them. The blurs stopped with force, enough to cause indentations in the sidewalk, as well as impaling the front engine of a parked car. The car exploded almost immediately.

Bringing Kon's pill out and swallowing it, Ichigo withdrew his sword and ordered Kon to run away. Chad summoned his power, transforming both of his arms. They nodded at each other and took each other's backs.

When the smoke cleared the ten figures were revealed for what they were. They were exact carbon copies of the Hyenas that Ichigo had fought in his dream last night. Only this time they did not ride motor cycles, this time they each had two short swords each. The one in the front cocked its head to the side, before letting out a Hyena's howl.

On that prearranged signal, the ten Hyenas leaped into the air and launched themselves at Ichigo and Chad. Dodging to the side, Ichigo blocked a sideways slash from one and used the momentum to spin around and decapitate the one behind him. He thrust his sword into the ground before using it to lift himself up. He then used Kidou enhanced kicks to destroy two more of the Hyenas. Their howls they made when destroyed echoed throughout the street.

Chad was having just as easy of a time as Ichigo. He caught the jabbing fist and forearm of one of the Hyenas. Using the power he had gained from the teachings of his Abuelo, he quickly destroyed it before unleashing an attack with his left, destroying five more of the remaining Hyenas.

Seeing that its companions had all been killed, the last remaining Hyena let out a screeching howl, as well as its real form. It instantly transformed, turning itself into a metal made half-Hyena hybrid. Its head was that of a grinning Hyena. Its eyes gleamed red beneath the metal of its head. It snickered at them, a strange metallically hollow sound, as five more released Hyenas joined it. Ichigo and Chad drew back in their battle stances, ready and willing to fight.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." (Next Dance, White Ripple)

The six Hyenas were instantly frozen solid by a tidal wave of ice from Shirayuki. The look on the metal faces was one of utter surprise. The ice slowly cracked, then shattered, as Rukia made her way to the two young men. Her expression was as smug as it usually was, able to piss anyone just by widening it a centimeter more.

Ichigo waved his hand lazily at her, "What's up, Nee-chan? I thought you were supposed to be heading back to Soul Society today."

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Well, I was going to head back there, but it seems that you just had to stir up more trouble, Otouto."

Ichigo's eyebrow ticked, "Well at least I'm not a midget, Nee-chan."

Her eyebrow ticked as well, but they were both interrupted by someone sighing and saying to the both of them, "It's at times like this that I know for a fact you two are brother and sister."

They both whirled around, Rukia managing a surprise squeak of, "Byakuya-sama!"

Ichigo wagged his finger at Rukia, "No, no ,no. It's not 'Byakuya-sama', Nee-chan. It's Byakuya-chan, or simply Baka-kun."

Byakuya rubbed at his temple, already feeling the headache, "Your as pleasant as always, Brother-in-Law."

Ichigo smirked at him, but then looked beside him, noticing Chad's confused face. "Oh, did I forget to tell you Chad? Well, the thing is…You know that my dad is a Shinigami, right?" Chad nodded at this, and Ichigo continued, "Well you see, when he and my mother were alive the first time, oh she was a Shinigami too by the way, they had two daughters. However, due to a jealous neighbor, who simply wanted my dad's land for himself, they were all killed during an attack on their home. Rukia was only a baby then, but died with her sister, hence both of them arriving in the 78th district together. Mom and Dad, who had been in Gigais and had been living in our world due to political pressure, had no idea that their daughters had both come to Soul Society. About twenty years ago, when they discovered that Hisana-nee-chan had died, they both retired for good and moved permanently to this human world. The reason Byakuya called me what he did is because he and Rukia are…" Ichigo purposefully held out for a dramatic effect, achieving nothing, he continued on, "…married."

Chad just stared.

Rukia looked at the former resident of Mexico with pity, it was quite a bit of information to take in all at once, after all. Remembering something, she turned to her husband and said in her sweetest voice, "Honey, could you do me a favor? I need you to kill somebody for me."

Byakuya's response was automatic, "Yes dear, who would you like me to kill?"

Rukia's eyes sparkled with joy, or from Ichigo's view, pure evil. "He's really easy to spot, he's wearing white pants and a white jacket, along with a 'I hate the Bunnies' t-shirt." She puffed her cheek out, "I mean really, who could be so cruel as to say that they hate the Bunnies?" She then grew teary eyed and soon broke out in full on crying.

Before Byakuya could comfort his beloved wife, the four of them felt an intense spiritual pressure. Ichigo whirled around, and came face to face with the 'I hate the Bunnies' t-shirt wearing man from his nightmare. "Byakuya," he said. "Let me handle this guy."

"That's good to hear, Shinigami, cause I have to pay you back for beating me last time we saw each other." The creep from his nightmare removed his mask and flung it to the side, "Go ahead and bring out your Bankai, Shinigami, cause your going to need it against the new and improved version of Pantera."

Ichigo's eyes widened so much they threatened to fall out of his sockets, "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow Jaggerjack sneered at him, "That's my name, Shinigami, don't wear it out."

--------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------- --------

TBC

---------- ---------- --------- --------- ----------- ------------ ----------------------

AN: Whoa, that was long, for me anyway. Well I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter should be out maybe tomorrow, hopefully by Thursday. Buenas Noches, Chicos.

P.S. I also have started a Livejournal community for the Ichigo x Senna pairing, yeah. Just go to Livejournal and do an interest search for Ichigo x Senna. you should find it.


	4. Ch3:Sen no Yoru wo Koete, Act Two

Chapter Three: Sen no Yoru wo Koete, Act Two: Exit Rage and Enter Hope Stage Right.

Senna, still feeling a bit groggy considering that she had just woken up, had to pause a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the light. The man in front of her crossed his arms in front of his chest, his heavy breathing audible even though he wore such a thick mask.

Senna shuddered under the mysterious man's intense gaze. That mask…That mask frightened her. She could name the exact reason why, but every time her eyes fell upon the hideous visage, she wanted to scream and cower in terror.

The man's arms fell to his side as he shifted his weight. His deep voice seemed to echo throughout the tiny room as he said to her, "It's time to get up, girl."

Her eyes wide with terror, she moved backwards, pressing her back against the wall as if it would soon give and grant her purchase to a safe haven. A place far away from this man she feared. "Ganryuu," she said, her voice quivering, "what are you doing here?"

Ganryuu chuckled darkly behind his mask, "I live here girl. Why else would you think I would be here?"

Temporarily forgetting her fear, Senna responded in anger, "That's not what I meant and you know it! Why are you still alive?" She practically yelled with the confusion she felt, "Didn't Ichigo destroy you?!!!"

Reaching towards his face, Ganryuu took of his mask. Placing it between two fingers, he then made a flicking motion. When the motion was done, a long silver chain hung loosely from his fingers instead of a metal mask. On the end of a chain was a platinum medallion. Engraved there was a depiction of a snarling Hyena, with small rubies for eyes.

Placing the necklace around his neck, Ganryuu smirked at her. "How about you come with me then, girl, and I can take you to the person that gave me new life. You might even be pleasantly surprised."

Grabbing her none too gently by the arm, Ganryuu hauled Senna out of her bed. Taking the end of her chain that was tied to the bed firmly in hand, he pulled it off and wrapped some of the excess chain around his arm.

Senna, knowing better than to dare try and resist, kept silent as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. She noticed as she did so that she appeared to be a captive in some sort of creepy office building. In every single hallway they walked through, at least five of the purple clad sad-faces would be guarding a random door or be on an errand.

There were other kinds as well besides the purple sad-faces. There were the red clad evil smile faces as well. There were fewer of those, and they all carried a saber on their hip. The blue clad smirk face masked ones had necklaces and bracelets of bone and silver. They carried jeweled staffs a long as they were tall, and were often seen using them as walking sticks.

Those of even a lesser verity seemed not to have much in common with one another. The orange clad horrified-faces were dark skinned men and women who wielded either curved spear or cruel scimitar. The ones in brown, whose faces were blank except for the left eyehole, seemed to carry no weapon. They did, however, wear bejeweled platinum gauntlets.

She only saw about six of them, but there were some that were clad in black. These men and women wore Japanese samurai masks, their scowling faces turning her way as they passed by.

Turning yet another corner, they came upon a seemingly dead end. They continued to walk forward, not even pausing before they passed through the wall and started ascending a dark staircase. She felt a chill go up her spine. Whatever lay in wait for her when they were to pass through the door up ahead scared her more than she would like to admit.

Ganryuu opened the door and led her into a dark room. A soft white glow emanated from behind a large recliner, flickering with other colors occasionally. Ganryuu then pulled her forward towards a similar chair that sat beside it.

After Senna had sat down in her seat, Ganryuu removed the chain that had been attached to her since she had first awoken in that dark room they had left. Rubbing her wrist to try and get a little of the blood back in it, she glared at Ganryuu. He turned away from her and went to guard the door.

She looked around the room, relaxing into the chair as she did so. She noticed right off the video feed that floated slightly above her eye level. It currently was displaying static, so she turned her attention to the chair to her left. It was empty, but evidence was there that someone had recently occupied the space.

Turning her eyes back to the video feed, she nearly gave a start when video was being displayed. This is what she saw:

The screen gave a couple of little flickers, before going completely black. Then white text starting to flash into existence. She couldn't make out all of it considering how fast it was going, but she could tell the message was about something to do with a 'test' and a mysterious 'project' that needed only 'two more gems before completion.' The screen flickered again, and a new video, with the word 'live' in the bottom left appeared. In it, two figures were fighting. They were moving to fast for the camera to get and accurate picture, at least until one was pushed away after a brief clash of swords towards the camera. The image froze for a second, and a female voice identified the figure, "Grimmjow Jaggerjack, former Sexta Espada. Power Level, Grey Wolf. Fighting status, Pantera has been activated. Warning, if battle is not interfered with soon, subject will die. Scans indicate that opponent is toying with the Grey Wolf. The scans are inconclusive, but it appears the former Espada's enemy is none other than his set target, --"

The feed went off with a click, its display frozen on the image of the transformed Grimmjow. Senna heard a couple of heavy footsteps, and didn't even have to look to her left to know that somebody now occupied the chair. She could not make out who he was, but she could tell he was taller than her by almost a foot, maybe more.

The man in the chair spoke, his voice a deep, rich, baritone, "It seems you are doing quite well, Senna-san. I do hope you weren't upset by our seemingly unfair treatment of you. Please bear in mind that I hold you in the highest respect."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And how, pray tell, is chaining someone to a bed a form of respect?"

The man obscured in shadows chuckled, "Point. Be that as it may, however, I believe you are curious as to why you are still living?" She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled even louder, "Dumb question. Anyway, I have the new-found ability to revive certain people, even if their souls were utterly destroyed. There are drawbacks to this, as it is practically impossible to revive someone that I have known before they died, especially be they blood, friend, or lover."

The man laughed out loud, "Ah, I see your puzzled expression, my dear. Allow me to show you my treasure." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out something. After he said a word under his breath, the object in question began to glow with a pure white light. The object was one and a half times as long as a man's palm, and three quarters of said palm wide and tall. The object looked like two diamond shaped pieces fused together in the middle.

The man continued on, "Allow me to show you the greatest magical artifact of any world, the Angelic Lily. With this, I shall revive the Bounto, remaking them into creatures that can bear children. With this, my people will rule the world as is our right!"

"And what does this have to do with me? Why did you revive me?" Senna asked the man.

The man gave a deep sigh, "_I_ did not revive you, girl. The Lily did that on its own. For some reason, you are the key. Without you alive, I cannot revive a single being, let alone….never mind. But it seems the farther away you are from the Angelic Lily, the easier it is for me to try and revive those close to me. So therefore, I have decided to give you back to your precious Ichigo. Keep in mind though, as soon as I have finished with the Angelic Lily," the man's eyes flashed a deep green, "you will die. Now then, Ganryuu."

"What is it that you desire of me, Kujo Dorobou-sama?"

"Take this girl and deliver her unto the one whom deserves to suffer."

"Your will is my command, Dorobou-sama."

--------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------

Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Chad stared on impassively as Grimmjow Jaggerjack struggled to rise. A few tense seconds passed before he gave out a short "Kuso" before falling back to ground. The lower part of his body had been completely obliterated, and his lungs had been punctured in several different places.

He glared at the twice cursed Shinigami, before closing his eyes in pain as he coughed up more blood. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, but he took no joy from it like he usually, considering it was his own blood.

"Damn it, it wasn't" cough "supposed to turn out like this." A series of coughs racked his body, before he spun away from his enemy to glare at the sky, "It wasn't supposed to end like this you bastard! Ganryuu-teme!" he yelled. "GANRYUU!" he yelled even louder. He took in breath to yell again, but was interrupted by a blade being thrown through his skull.

His body crumpled to the ground lifeless, as four pairs of eyes turned to the new enemy. Three new figures stood into the sky. Two were clad in grey, wearing masks similar to Grimmjow's. The one in between them Ichigo knew very well. It was the one who had abducted Senna when she was still alive. It was none other than Ganryuu.

Ganryuu smirked at Ichigo's look of surprise, "Ah, it's so good to see you again, boy. As much as I would like to stay and play with you, I am sorely afraid that I cannot. I am simply here to fulfill Dorobou-sama's wishes." His smirk turned into a sneer, "I am to give you a very _special_ present. Enjoy, Father of Kujo. I'll be back to kill both of you in a few weeks, so try not to die before then. Catch you on the flipside, Kurosaki."

Ganryuu threw back his cloak, revealing that he carried a Shinigami under one arm. Picking her up by the back of her Shihakusho, he flung her at Ichigo, before he and the Grey Wolves disappeared.

Ichigo used shun-po to try and catch the falling girl. The violence of the throw had torn her clothes, but Ichigo being Ichigo, he did not notice right at first. He caught her and landed atop a nearby building.

Finally getting a good look at her face, he nearly had a heart attack as he choked out, "S-Senna!??!!!"

Slowly, as though she was thinking this a dream she did not wish to wake up from, Senna opened her eyes. Seeing Ichigo again for the first time since she came back, she smiled. "Good morning, Ichigo. How ya been?"

He was about to reply, but he just then noticed that the top half of her Shihakusho had ripped. Setting her down quickly, Ichigo removed the top of his Soul Reaper uniform. His face as red as a tomato, he handed it to her. He tried to come up with some sort of apology for looking at her, but was interrupted by a finger being placed on his lips.

She had tied the overly large upper part of his uniform off, and Ichigo noted that she had really nice legs…Bad Ichigo, bad, he thought. He heard her laughing and tried again to say something, but was interrupted again when she said,

"Oh, shut up."

------------------------ --------------------------------

TBC

------------------ ------------- -------------- ----------------

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Marching Band has been killing me, and I often find myself too tired to even _read_ fan fiction, let alone write it. But I digress…

Now there should be more IchiSen interaction, considering that is basically what this fanfic is about.

I will try not to set a definite deadline this time, as doing so makes me forget and not make it, but I will shoot for another chapter on Saturday or Sunday.

Thanks to those that reviewed, it makes me happy that someone actually enjoys what I write, grammar mistakes and all.

Till next time, My Brethren.


	5. Ch4: March of the Architect, Hydraulics

Chapter Four: March of the Architect, Movement One: Hydraulics

Chad ran around the corner, his arms transformed. His feet skidded across the pavement as he exclaimed, "Ichigo, are you al-" he stopped, however, when he noticed how Ichigo looked.

Sighing with annoyance, Chad let go of the transformed arms. Shaking his head as they went back to normal, he said, "Jeez, Ichigo, if you needed some that bad you could have at least had the decency to wait till you two got indoors."

This caused the reunited pair to become quite red in the face. Ichigo barely managed to choke out a reply, "I-It's not like th-that!" he sputtered. "I, she, her uniform, that weird guy, Senna, just forget it." Chad laughed at him.

Just then, they were joined by Rukia and her pet…er…Byakuya. She had her zanpakutoh withdrawn, its pure white form a stark contrast to her pitch-black Soul Reaper Uniform. She leaped and landed gracefully in front of Ichigo and Senna.

She then stopped and then proceeded to blink rapidly. She looked back and forth from Ichigo to Senna and back again. She noticed immediately that the top part of her little brother's Shihakusho was missing, the bottom half staying put due to extra thick bandages that had come from Zangetsu's hilt. The girl next to Ichigo threw Rukia's brain off of its tracks for a few seconds. It was Senna, the former Memory Rosary. Not wearing the ribbon in her hair, or for that matter, pants. She was instead wearing the missing upper portion of Ichigo's uniform, which hung loosely and haphazardly from her body, as if she had been in a rush to put it on. Now why would she have been in such a rush to put on Ichigo's uniform?

That was the question that Rukia asked herself, so she decided to make the two even more embarrassed even more.

She turned to her brother and asked, "Soooooo, Ichigo, when are you two expecting the baby?

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

"_Kariya-san?"_

_Jin Kariya and faced the man behind him, "Do I know you?" he asked._

_The young man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm terribly bad mannered. My name is Kujo." He held out a hand, "Kujo Dorobou."_

_Kariya smiled at him and shook his hand, "Ah, yes, Kouga told me you would be the one to meet me here. I'm assuming you know him?"_

_Kujo smiled slightly, "You could say that, Kariya-san. We were born around the same time, so we both learned the Bounto arts together. It was…an interesting experience, to say the least."_

_The red eyed man chuckled, "I'm sure it was. Come, we had better hurry if we are to make it on time to the meeting with those twitchy Quincy." Kujo smiled as well and nodded._

_---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo leaned against the hallway wall, his arms crossed, completely bored. He was back in his body, his dark green cargo pants sort of covering his bare feet. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue words on the front. It said, 'My older sister likes Goth manga, people who have emotions akin to ice,' and on the back, 'and bunnies.'

Byakuya stood next to him, also leaning on the wall, also bored out of his skull. He now resided within his Gigai, wearing black cargo pants and a navy colored t-shirt. The t-shirt had white colored words. It said, 'A day without paperwork is ALWAYS a good day.'

Why were the two of them out in the hall, bored out of their minds? Simple, Rukia had taken Senna inside her room, and was trying to figure out the best outfit for the newly resurrected girl to wear. Needless to say, this left the boys out in the cold, so to speak.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya and asked, "You want to watch baseball or something?"

Byakuya's eyes lazily opened. He looked at Ichigo, "Is there a game on?"

Ichigo scratched his cheek in thought, "I'm pretty sure." He snapped his fingers, "Do you mind if it's an American game?"

Byakuya pushed himself off the wall by applying only slight force with his right shoulder. "Sure," he said, "why not."

With that said, the two men wandered downstairs and flipped on the television. They were in luck, the game had just started, and they didn't even have to flip through the stations to find it!

After two innings had passed Ichigo got up and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he noticed that Yuzu had prepared some sandwiches earlier and had wrapped them in clear plastic wrap. Taking a couple out, he tossed one at Byakuya. Placing his on the counter, he turned back around to the fridge, calling over his shoulder, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Byakuya's answer was short, "You got any beer?"

Ichigo replied back, "Yeah, Bud Light though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't really care as long as it's cold and alcoholic."

Ichigo bent down and retrieved two beers, before heading back to where Byakuya was sitting down and watching the game.

After another inning and a half had passed, the food now devoured, Byakuya looked over at Ichigo. Taking a swig of his drink, he asked, "Oi, Ichigo, how do you get this stuff."

Ichigo lounged back in his chair, "What, the Bud?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "No, the sandwiches. Of course the Bud you idiot!"

Ichigo took a long gulp, "It's no biggie. My dad just happens to know a couple Shinigami that are stationed on a six-month-per-year basis in America. They just do the same thing over there that Shinigami over here do if they want a human good."

Byakuya nodded, "I see. What about your father's bling?"

Ichigo's answer was simple, "EBay."

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

_Kujo stood in the background, saying nothing as the Quincy leaders of this area argued with the leaders of the Bounto. He sighed again. Why did they always have to argue about such trivialities? Everyone here knew the truth. The Bounto were the true rulers of this world, why deny it any longer? It served no lasting purpose in doing so._

_He turned his attention back to the middle of the room, where Kariya-san and the Quincy elder were in a heated debate._

_Kariya seemed quite agitated as he said, "What is wrong with my people living in this land, Quincy? We're hurting no one by residing here."_

_The Quincy elder snorted, before replying, "You say that, yet I have first-hand accounts that one of your kind has devoured the souls of the living on several occasions!"_

_Every Bountos' eyes widened. "Who?" growled Kariya. "Tell me, so I might kill the oath breaker."_

_A young Quincy boy pointed a shaking hand at the man standing to Kariya's side. His long black hair indeed had streaks of white and grey running through it. _

_Before anyone could say anything, a big, burly, Egyptian Bounto grabbed a hold of the offender's arms. Kariya quickly grabbed the Seal, and secreted it in one of his pockets. _

_One of the Quincy near the entrance to the meeting hall muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Bounto, they're all the same. They're all just bloody monsters."_

_The elder turned quickly and shot the offender through the head with a spiritual arrow. But the damage had been done. A young girl, no older than sixteen years of age, ran crying from the meeting hall. Kujo's eye's widened in surprise. He turned to the elder and asked, "I'm assuming she was the second reason you had called for this meeting, Quincy-san?"_

_The elder nodded his head, "Yes. My niece is a Bounto like yourself, Dorobou-san."_

_Without saying another word, Kujo rushed out of the meeting hall in order to catch up to the distraught girl. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the way. _

_It was relatively easy to catch up to her. She had stopped right beside a glowing torch that lit the nearby street corner. Her green hair obscured her face from view but Kujo could tell she was crying. _

_Saying nothing, he walked towards her. She looked up at him in shock, and put her hands in front of her face as if to ward off a blow she thought she knew would come. To her surprise, the man in front of her merely spread his arms. _

_Hesitantly, she stepped towards him. She took one hesitant step after another, as if afraid he was merely putting on a façade. Then suddenly she hurled herself into his arms. _

_He held her tightly to him, running his hand through her green hair as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes had past she calmed down a bit, so he asked her name. _

"_Yoshi," she replied, "my name is Yoshi."_

_------------------- --------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- ----------_

TBC

--------------------------------------------------- ----------

AN: Sorry for the late update, Band got in the way.

My updates will be slow this month, but after marching bands over(the second week in November) I shall update with greater frequency.

Thanks to those that reviewed.

By the way, does Yoshi have a last name? I can't find it.

Ciao.


End file.
